Such a trap is known from WO 2010/030346 A1. In this known trap, the second sensor is a pressure sensor that is to determine the presence of an animal. It must be prevented that this second sensor is activated while no animal is present or not activated while an animal is present in the trap. The known trap does not offer a satisfactory solution here.